<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunset by wrxitthson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794925">Sunset</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrxitthson/pseuds/wrxitthson'>wrxitthson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, Cute, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrxitthson/pseuds/wrxitthson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your ex, Elliott Witt, run into each other...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mirage | Elliott Witt/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>as i was typing the tags, "sex with a car" came up and if yall are into that... i can't ever see you the same.</p><p> </p><p>also we had a huge power outage up here in the east, so i've had a lot of ideas and uhm yea here u go</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn’t think you still had feelings for him. It took you a while to be okay by yourself, but you didn’t think all the feelings would come back at the sight of him.</p><p>But as you spotted him from across the bar, laughing and enjoying life, you couldn’t help but wish you were the girl on his arm.</p><p>“He’s an asshole you know,” Renee whispered to you. You sighed and looked at your drink before giving her a small smile. </p><p>You met Renee a little after season 2 of the games started. The two of you hit it off for some reason as you had some opposite traits. You helped her access as many databases as you could to help her search. But Renee wasn’t the only legend you knew. You were acquaintances with many, but a certain legend stole your heart. And god damn he was beautiful. </p><p>Elliott was always a flirt or a tease with his cringey pickup lines and such. You avoided him a lot in the beginning, which made him want to bug you more. He eventually dragged you to his bar and you talked but that’s when it all began. Some guy started hitting on you and it made you very uncomfortable as he didn’t get the hint. So who else would come to save the day? Elliott Witt. The number of girls that flirted with him when the two of you would hang out as friends were uncountable, yet he always turned them down. You asked him about it one day, but that only led to the best sex you’d ever had. You started *officially* dating after that. It lasted a while. You didn’t like committing to other people as you were very independent. But once it ended, you couldn’t help but miss the feeling of having someone. </p><p>“Hey! Earth to y/n!” Renee said as she snapped her fingers in front of your eyes.</p><p>“What?” You quickly fell out of your trance, looking at her.</p><p>“Someone seems unable to keep their eyes off you and I think you should give me permission to go over there- he’s on the move now. He’s coming closer. Oh no.” She obviously was talking about her associate who was calmly walking towards the two of you. You guys were basically friends but you rarely saw each other as you avoided him for a while. </p><p>“Hey,” He appeared next to you, and with a pat on the shoulder, Renee was gone.</p><p>“Uhm, hi?” You shifted your weight in your chair, nervous of god knows what.</p><p>“How are you? You look really good,” He was checking you out as he said this, but your eyes were too busy looking at your almost empty glass.</p><p>“Oh, I’m fine.” You wanted this to be over. You didn’t know why he came over. Maybe it was the fact that you were wearing a shirt that showed way too much cleavage for him to ignore or the jeans that really hugged all your curves. Those were all in play the first night you met anyways.</p><p>“Do you wanna go for a ride?” You thought it was meant to be a pickup line, but he was serious and genuinely asking. He knew you loved those car rides. Windows down, blasting music, driving absolutely nowhere. </p><p>“You can have aux,” That’s all he had to say. You slammed the rest of your drink and left a bill on the bar and followed him out to his car. You were nervous he got a new sports car that made you want to die, but here you were, getting into a pickup truck. It was obviously a very nice one, but it still confused you. He did look very sexy in the truck though… What are you thinking? No. Not sexy.</p><p>-</p><p>Your hair was blowing in the wind as the two of you ventured around the outskirts of town. It wasn’t a beautiful sight for you, but every time he would catch a glance of you, he wished he didn’t have to look where he was going. The moonlight was casting a faint glow on your face as you sang along to songs he hadn’t forgotten from when he would walk in on you screaming the lyrics. Those memories put a smile to his face, but you were way to busy to notice. The next song made your blood run cold. You used to play this song over and over when the two of you were still together. You quickly clicked the skip button, hoping he wouldn’t notice</p><p>“Hey! I liked that one,” There was a 50% chance he would’ve said something, and yet you took that chance. You dropped your head, hair falling in your face as he said the words. He glanced over and panicked at the sight, thinking you were crying. He quickly pulled over which made you raise your heading confusion. </p><p>“I’m sorry, you don’t have to play that one, it’s just- you know what, never mind,” A small smile appeared on your lips at his apology, making him sigh in relief. He glanced back in your direction after his dramatic sigh. That smile. He missed it. While he was too busy staring at you, you managed to unhook your seatbelt and started to climb out of the truck. He was confused and then saw you walk in front of the truck, making him jump out, still worried about you. </p><p>“What on earth are you doing?!” He asked in a hushed yet loud tone. You rolled your eyes as you leaned against the front of the truck, staring at the sky. The sun was setting and it was absolutely perfect. You were always a nature lover, which he ended up becoming as well… of sorts. As you watched the pink sky, you couldn’t help but forget all the thoughts and worries that were crowding your mind. You relaxed and just took in the scenery.</p><p>After several minutes, you quickly became cold. You tried to hide it but you were visibly shaking. </p><p>“You cold? Who am I kidding, your cold. C’mon,” Elliott said, the two of you turning back to enter the truck for warmth. </p><p>-</p><p>You sat in the car and watched the sun go down, the sky turning dark. You sighed as the sun disappeared, leaning back and glancing in his direction. He did the same, turning to look at you. Those eyes. He missed them so much. You don’t know how long you sat there like that, but soon the car was becoming hot. He could feel it too. His eyes tore from your eyes for a split second to look at your lips, but you caught it. You pulled your bottom lip in between your teeth as your gaze shifted between his two eyes. You both were looking for some sort of confirmation. But before you knew it, you were pulled over the center console, and being placed on his lap. It didn’t take long for your lips to find each other as they moved in sync without hesitation. It felt just like it used to. Your hands cupped his jaw as his slid from your waist to your ass, giving it a light squeeze. This made you jolt, grinding down on him as well as moving closer to him. He pulled away from this kiss with a quiet groan as you ground down on him, by accident. His head fell back against the seat and boy was it a sight. You had a light smile on your face, enough for him to notice.</p><p>“Hey, it’s been a while.” He said in defense.</p><p>“What? I didn’t say anything,” You raised your hands and leaned back on your heels, shifting your weight over him again, his hands gripping your hips. Your smile faded as he pulled you closer, kissing you roughly. His hands roamed your body with ease, finding the front of your jeans and quickly tearing them off of you. You, on the other hand, were fumbling with his pants, but with his help you got them undone. You tried to pull them off, but it wasn’t getting very far as your lips seemed magnetic. He lifted his hips and the friction against your heat made you moan. You didn’t realize he also took his boxers off until your gaze shifted to the fingers he currently had in you. It all happened so quickly, you couldn’t help the moans from escaping your mouth. Your hands held on to his shoulders as he continued to pull moans out of you.</p><p>“El-“ You moaned making him groan in response.</p><p>“That’s a sound I’ll never get sick of,” He removed his fingers, only to be stopped by you.</p><p>“Wait. Are you sure-“ </p><p>“I’ve missed you more than you can imagine. I’m sure.” You were so taken aback, that when he thrust up into you, your arms wrapped around the back of his neck, holding him closer than before so you wouldn’t lose balance. Your foreheads were touching as you started to move without him, your heavy breathing filling the car. You shut your eyes as you savored the feeling you longed for, for so long. Your bottom half was doing all the work as you held on to him, and if it didn’t feel so good you would look at him the same way he was looking at you. He couldn’t take his eyes off you. You were everything he wanted and more and yet he let it slip through his fingers. Speaking of fingers, you were probably going to have bruises mirroring his hands with the death grip he had on you. </p><p>You could feel yourself getting close as you could also feel yourself wearing out. He chuckled quietly as it was becoming obvious how tired you were getting, so his hands guided you. You let go of his neck and your hands rested on his chest as your head fell back, your hair falling behind you. God that was a sight. Your breathy moans were becoming louder, filling his ears. He was closer than you were, so he let go of one of your sides to rub your clit, making your eyes roll back in your skull. You moaned louder than you expected at the sudden pressure, but soon enough your thighs were shaking as your walls fluttered around him. He released halfway through your orgasm, making it last longer than you could take. He came-to before you did, so he got to see the face you made every time you came. It made him hard all over again. But he tried not to let his mind wander and instead help you into the passenger seat. You were dancing on the edge of sleep and by the time he was going to ask what you wanted to do next, you were fast asleep in the seat next to him. Your hair was a little messy, makeup a little smudged, and yet it was the best site he had seen in a while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>